


Wedding Ready

by Gaybooklover



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, No Magic AU, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybooklover/pseuds/Gaybooklover
Summary: Penny and Shepherd are getting married and Simon is the maid of honor... Man of honor? But when he finds out the best man is his old room mate and enemy the wedding seems more gloomy than beforeWhere baz is a tattoo artist, Simon is a
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Simon  
"I'm sorry who's the best man?" I shreaked, penny says I'm far to dramatic. "Baz, you know from school, think you where his roommate for a while." Penny spat, of course it was a shock to my system to learn that baz was going to the wedding but to find out that he was being shepherd's best man was a kick in the balls, "How do they even know eachother?"  
"Housemates in uni."  
I lay back on the sofa which was surrounded by shepherd's stuff, most couples move out when they get married but flats are expensive in London and we have a perfectly good two bedroom which all three of us could stay in.  
"I want you on your best behaviour Si, I mean it, text baz and call a truce, no fucking fighting."  
I did as I was told of course, penny was scary.  
"truce? Snow were twenty-three I think we can act like adults."  
Prick.  
I threw down my phone and rubbed my temples, how am I going to survive? I'll have to spend all weekend with him since we're the best man and maid of honor, man of honor? Honestly I'm surprised penny didn't choose Agatha but I think she thought I'd be upset if I was left out, I probably would be.  
The day of the rehearsal dinner came and we set off for the hotel, unfortunately I was getting a lift from penny's mum, who was in fact freaking the fuck out.  
"I just cant believe this basically a shot gun wedding."  
"We've been engaged for a year mum."  
"You've only dated for two!"  
"Um, Ms. Bunce, do I get this car or do you want me to take my own?" shepherd asked.  
"Your own of course! We need the room, hi baz love. Simon go with shepherd."  
I turned around and saw baz helping move things to penny's car.  
He looked different than when I last saw him. His hair had grown to just above his shoulders and was tied back into a ponytail, he had solid line tattoos on his arms and was wearing a Button up tucked into a pair of jeans. I've never seen him wear jeans before.  
"sure."  
"Behave." Penny whispered. 

Baz  
To say I was panicking would to underplay every emotion I've ever felt. Of course when Shepherd told me he matched with a girl on tinder I wanted to see what she looked like, I didn't think it would be my "enemy's" best friend, and of course I told him, quote "She seems nice." Here I am two years later being their best man, with said ememy being the maid of honor...man of honor? I was shocked to even get a DM from him never mind one trying to call a truce.  
"I just think we should try get along for the weekend."  
Prick.  
I don't think he's a prick he's just acting prickish.  
In fact I think he's the opposite, I think he's wonderful.  
I think of him often, even after four years, of course no one knows this.  
Only shepherd knows I'm gay if I'm being honest, and the several Simon look alikes I tried to forget my feelings with. I told him on the first day of uni, we where flatmates and I had just taken any money my father would ever give me and left.  
New man new life.  
We where drunk which is my excuse, of course a the uni I go to has the most extreme freshers week. We where sitting in the kitchen devouring a kabab, the first of many I would have, when he asked me what school I went to.  
"Watford Grammar And Boarding School." I said in the most posh mocking voice, I sounded like my grandfather.  
"Fancy, I'm sure there was alot of pretty private school girls there." He laughed.  
"Not really but my roommate was very good looking."  
"They let you room with girls?"  
"Shep, I'm gay."  
"Obviously they wouldn't let you room with girls they can't afford a teen pregnancy their reputation!"  
Shepherd was always supportive, thank god.  
I threw my phone down on the sofa as shepherd walked through the door with more Chinese food I have ever seen in my life.  
"Someone looks moody." he said pulling two plates from the cupboard.  
"Simon Snow."  
"Simon Snow? Penny's friend?"  
"As I said, Simon snow."  
"What about him?"  
"We went to school together, did not get on."  
"Just don't ruin the wedding dude."  
'Dude' just say mate you've lived here for four years.  
"I won't don't worry, penny doesn't deserve that."  
"Uh, what about me?"  
"You too I guess." I say slopping far too much chow mein onto my plate.

Shepherd drove the both of us to penny and simons apartment where he got out got yelled at, got me to move a box and we some how ended up with Simon in the car. We sat in silence as shepherd talked to penny and her mum, who surprisingly liked me.  
After a few moments Simon piped up.  
"Uh, when did you get your tattoos?"  
"hum, oh yeah, started getting them about three years ago and just never really stopped. Guess that's what you get when you learn how to do them."  
"You did them yourself?"  
"Yeah I did art then sorta thought I should try tattooing, I'm opening a studio in march. I'm really excited."  
"Good for you dude, I always thought you'd go and do buisness or something at Oxford."  
"Nah, my dad wanted me to but just was not my vibe. What did you do after school?"  
"Moved here with Penny went and started going to therapy and just focusing on me."  
"Cool."  
My heart was beating faster than it ever had when shepherd came back.  
"Alright guys let's go."  
It wasn't a long drive to the hotel so we where there quickly. I helped move everything we had brought to where it needed to go.  
"Alright we have Mr. Snow and Mr. Pitch in the same room where are they?" The reseptionist asked.  
"Where in the same room?" I heard Simon whisper shout to penny, I leaned over and said, "we shared a room for seven years what's another weekend."  
"It was just the best option Simon, don't strop."  
Simon straightened his back, "I don't strop."  
He does in fact strop and did as soon as we got to the room.  
"I thought I finally got away from your snoring." He complained.  
"I do not snore."  
"Sorta do mate."  
"Whatever. Hve you got everything ready for the rehearsal dinner?" I said placing my bags on one of the beds.  
"Yeah, most prepared I've been in my life. Probably why I didn't really pass my alevels."  
"You did fine in your alevels."  
"How did you get into art school anyway, you didn't do art in school."  
I stopped what I was going and stared at him.  
"Yes I did."  
"No."  
"Yes, why do you think I was awake all the time."  
"Plotting."  
"I was painting, probably Dev since he's the only person who would let me take photos of him." I laughed, god I missed my cousin.  
"God how did I miss so much?"  
You have no idea snow.


	2. Two

Simon

One thing I love about hotels is the breakfast.  
Me and Baz desided to head down together, it was strange being friendly with him and honestly he isn't as intolerable as he was in school. I guess we have grown up.  
"I'm going to get a coffee do you want me to grab you one?" He asked as we got to the buffet.  
"Tea please." I smiled back. Baz darted his eyes away from mine and rubbed the back of his neck, "OK I'll be back in a second." He said before running off.  
"Weird to see you and Baz talking." A familiar voice said. I whipped around and saw Agatha with her hair up in a ponytail and still wearing her pajamas.  
"Agatha!"  
"Miss me?" I ran to her and hugged her as tight as I could making sure she was real.  
"Is the famous ginger with you?"  
"She's putting our stuff up in our room, your hairs grown." she said reaching out to touch it.  
"Thought I'd let it grow a bit."  
Baz came back over with our drinks, "Agatha? I didn't think you where coming."  
"Yeah, neither did I turned out ginger had been saving up anyway and arranged the whole thing with penny."  
"Ginger?" Baz asked, shit, Baz had a big crush on Agatha during school when we where together, that mixed with him being a pretty big tory I was preparing for the worst.  
"Yeah, my girlfriend."  
"Sweet, thought you where simons date and was going to be very upset that I was the only one flying solo." He said handing me my tea.  
"So you're gay?"  
"Bi actually."  
"why are you so chill about this? You really liked her. " I asked, Agatha kicked me in the shin as I said it, still knew what I was going to say before I said it.  
"No."  
I furrowed my eyebrows as far as they could naturally go.  
"But you two."  
"Mostly to annoy you."  
"Excuse me?" Agatha said in a fake offended voice.  
"It's really fun annoying him."  
"Fair."  
I try to be offended but Im not. Why wouldn't he be judgy. He always seemed so... Tory like is the only way I can discribe it. Rich, white (although I have been told his mum was Egyptian), straight. Now he was a gay tattoo artist in Liverpool? I guess he was suppressing alot of himself during school.   
"So Baz what do you do now?" Agatha asked as we sat with our food.   
"I have a tattoo shop, I live above it its basically just a house." He laughed.   
"I was meaning to ask do you still have the portrait you did of me?"   
"You did a portrait of her?"   
"Yes snow, I think it's in my house I kept it once I moved out."   
"just because I wanted to have it if that's okay?"   
"Yeah of course." 

Baz  
The dress rehearsal was that evening. Me and Simon where getting ready, it was strange sharing a room with him after so long but we quickly fell back into our old routine and it was like clockwork.   
"Baz."   
"Yes?" Simon was standing at the mirror, I was ready half an hour ago.   
"Can you do my tie?"   
"Can't you do your own tie?"  
"Never worn one."   
"School?"   
"Nope, I was screamed at everyday."   
I got up from the bed and went to face him, I fixed his tie inches away from him, as my eyes met his.   
Stop acting like a teenager I chided myself.   
"Thanks." Simon laughed, lookeding away.   
"No problem. You ready?"   
"Yeah think I am. Let's do this." 

You'd think after four years your school crush wouldnt be as strong but boy I have a surprise for you. It was. He desided to wear a suit for the first time, I swear he showed up to our formal in jeans and a tshirt yet I was still jealous of Agatha. He stood there talking to penny after the dinner as I tried to build up the courage to go up and join them when shepherd snuck up behind me. "Hey!" He said. "Shep hey! Excited?" I said turning my attention to him. Get him out of your head I thought to myself. "Absolutely dude, it's insane!" I smiled, him and penny where perfect for eachother, "You're not going to fight with him are you? Penny said you had a really big fight or something." shepherd whispered. "Not a fight he just hated me from first year." my eyes fell back to Simon, he let his hair grow a bit, I like it alot more than his shaved head he would get at the start of the year. "He hated you? Did you not hate him?" I turned back to shepherd and looked him head in the eye, "Remember in uni when we got really stoned and I started sharing my trauma." Shepherd nodded, "We knew eachother for a day, but yes." I continued, "and I said I was deeply in love with someone I could never have." Shepherds eyes widened, "It was Simon?"  
"It was absolutely Simon."  
"Well here's your chance! Wedding's are very romantic."  
"He's straight Shep." shepherd laughed, "what?"  
"Just that penny tells me too much and that boy is definitely not straight."   
"What?"   
Shepherd just smiled. 

Simon

I was feeling weird. Very fucking weird. It wasn't because I was drunk, although I was a little tipsy. But it was emotionally weird. Something about Baz was different, he was less intolerable and there's some sort of tension. I looked over to him talking to shepherd and we locked eyes, I smiled at him and gestured my eyes to the drinks table, he followed my gaze and looked back with an eyebrow raised, rolled his eyes and nodded.

I was drunk. Absolutely. Me and Baz where sitting in the games room, because a normal hotel has a games room.   
"No you definitely pushed me!"  
"No your tripped, don't even try argue."  
"You'll confess one day pitch."  
"Never."  
"Are you raging that Agathas gay now?"  
"What? No?"  
"You where so into her don't lie."  
"No I wasn't, shut up."  
"You where always staring at her and shit."  
"Who said I was staring at her?"  
I raised my eyebrow, who else?  
"Who where you staring at then? Penny?"  
"you're so fuckin dumb snow."  
"What? Who was it? Tell me!"  
"Simon-"  
"Stacy? Tanya? Luc-"  
"You! I was staring at you!"  
Simon went quiet.  
"plotting?"  
He laughed almost nervously.  
"Why would I be plotting?" He said picking at the carpet.   
"you hated me."  
He looked at me with the saddest face i could imagine.  
"What made you think that?"  
"The attempted murder."   
"There was no attempted murder."   
"Then why were you so horrible?"   
"I didn't--I'm sorry." His voice wavers  
"I didn't have much attention after my mum died, so the only way I could show affection was how my dad treated me, which was not well."   
"Affection?" He takes his eyes off the carpet and locks them with mine, he starts chewing his lip.  
"I had a very big...crush on you." He laughed, "Its stupid I know-"  
"Its not stupid Baz." I inturupt, wiping a tear from his cheak supconsciously. I become aware of our closeness, I can feel his breath.   
He smiled, my hand still on his cheak.   
Fuck it.   
I lean in and I kiss him. And he kisses back.   
We finally break away, still sitting on the carpeted floor of the games room.  
"Fuck." He mutters.  
"Was that bad? I'm sorry I should have-"  
"No no it was great." He looks in my eyes again, "Feelings." He laughs.  
I tuck a piece of his hair out of his face.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you with messy hair."  
He furrows his eyebrows deep in thought.  
"I didn't think you where--you're gay?"  
"Bi, I had a boyfriend a few years ago but he cheated on me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It was two years ago and he was really ugly, had a really small-"  
"Okay! I get it!" He blushed.   
"I'm going to go to bed. Coming?"


	3. Three

Baz

I won't go into the details of what happened that night but I'll say I did not wake up fully clothed. Some how our drunk selves had managed to move the beds together.   
I lay there for a while before Simon woke up, trying to remember what happened and how much exactly I had to drink, this was very hard concidering the massive hangover I had.   
Thank god the weddings tommorow not today I don't think I could survive.   
I felt Simon start to stir and closed my eyes pretending to sleep.   
"Fuckkkkkkk" He basically screamed.   
"The fuck Snow?"   
"My head." He said pouting.   
"At least the weddings tomorrow. We can just die today."   
"Wise, why are our beds-" He noticed I was shirtless, he noticed he was shirtless. He lifted the blanket to see he was partially naked, only boxers on.   
"Did we?"   
"I think so." He looked at me with shock on his face but the expression softened.   
"That's, that's okay." He smiled.   
"Okay, good?"   
"Let's just not get up I am very much dying."   
"I fully agree." I say pulling the blankets around me.   
"How did we even move the beds?"   
"I have no clue, I don't want to think just lay here and be."   
"What time even is it?" Simon says reaching for his phone.   
"fucking hell it's eight in the morning back to sleep." He said throwing his phone back on the bed and moving closer to me.   
"This okay?" I nodded. This is what I wanted since I was fifteen. We lay and drifted in and out of sleep until there was a knock at the door.   
"You guys ready? We're getting breakfast." Penny shouted from the other side of the door. Simon jumped up out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt.   
"Fuck fuck fuck."   
I ran into the bathroom to hide.   
"What are you doing?" Simon whispered.   
"They'll not ask why were both half fucking naked."   
"Ok ok, the beds?"   
"Just open the door a little bit don't let them in."   
"Got it." 

Simon

I opened the door up and stuck my head out.   
"Hi pen, what's up?"   
"Breakfast."   
"We'll be down in a minute, baz is in the shower."   
"I don't hear the shower."   
"he must have just got out then."   
"okay ill wait inside." she said trying to push in.   
"I need to get ready just go down."   
"Why? its stupid."   
"Go get first dibs on the eggs."   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing!"   
"I've known you for twelve fucking years. What wrong?"   
I lean into whisper to her, "I'll tell you later." she raised an eyebrow at me.   
"Go!"   
"Fine!" 

As soon as I finished my breakfast penny announced she was taking me to go her room.   
"He needs to try on his suit again!"   
As soon as we got to the room she closed the door and asked what happened.   
"So last night me and baz got... Very drunk. I cant really function."   
"Yeah I noticed the hangover breakfast."   
"Rude, anyway we stole a bottle of gin and went to the games room and we where talking about school and the topic came up about crushes."  
"You murdered him, this is weekend at bernies."   
"No, turns out he never liked Agatha, but he did like... Me."   
"What!"   
"and in the heat of the moment I kissed him and one thing lead to another and I woke up half naked the next morning."   
"You slept with him!"   
"Yes, I think did."   
"You? Slept with the man that you where moaning about being annoying two days ago."   
"I think so."   
"Baz is gay?"   
"oh definitely."   
"Was it good?"   
"To be fair I can't really remember. At all actually."  
"you're so chaotic. On my wedding weekend."  
"I mean," I shrugged.   
"I wonder if shepherd knows."   
"That baz is gay? I don't know."   
"I'll not say anything don't worry."   
"Thanks."   
"You actually do need to try on your suit again." 

We where finishing up when there was a knock at the door.   
"It's Shep and baz." the person on the other side said.   
Penny ran over to the door and hugged shepherd as soon as she opened it. Baz squeezed past them and sat on the bed.   
"Hey." I said.   
"Hi."  
"I feel like I'm going to die."   
"God same, wanna steal food from Agatha and wallow in our stupidity of getting that drunk?"   
"Absolutely." 

We walked to Agathas room and knocked on the door. A girl who was not Agatha answered.   
"Hello!" I said as cheerily as I could.   
"You." she said distastefully, American.   
"Ginger right? Don't think we properly met."   
"We have, and you two have some-"   
"It's fine ginge, I've seen Simon worse. Baz not so much." Agatha said coming up behind her.   
"What happened to us?"   
"You came here after the party we had a few drinks, you got pissed, Simon threw up in the bath all over yourself and passed out and baz I think you went back to your bed."   
Me and Simon looked at eachother with raised eyebrows.   
"anyway, I brought hangover shit, now leave."   
"thanks and so sorry." I said   
The door was closed in our faces and we turned to eachother.   
"So we didn't..." Baz said after a moment of silence.   
"No."   
"But it wouldn't have been bad if we did."  
I shook my head, "No."   
"Cool cool cool, I'm going to um, go to the bathroom real quick I'll meet you up there."   
"There's a bathroom in our-"   
"Bye!"


End file.
